Charge
Some ship and upgrade cards have charges which are used to track limited resources such as the finite ammo of some weapons. There are two types of charges: (standard charge) and (Force charge). While standard charges can represent anything from limited munitions to exhaustible abilities that can only be performed infrequently, Force charges represent how some pilots or crew members can exert their influence over the Force. Each card with a charge limit (the golden number) starts the game with a number of equal to the charge limit. Each starts on its active side. Each card with a Force capacity (the purple number) starts the game with a number of equal to the Force capacity. Each starts on its active side. While it performs an attack, a ship can spend any number of during the Attack Dice step to change that number of its results to results. While it defends, a ship can spend any number of during the Defense Dice step to change that number of its results to results. Some charge limits and all Force capacities have a recurring charge symbol. During the End Phase, each card with a recurring charge symbol recovers one charge. * If an upgrade card has a charge limit, the are placed above that upgrade card (not the ship card it is attached to). ** If an upgrade card instructs the ship to spend , those are spent from that upgrade card. * If an upgrade card has a Force capacity, this increases the Force capacity of the ship. The are placed above the ship card it is attached to (not the upgrade card). ** A ship card that does not have a Force capacity on its ship card has a Force capacity of “0,” but that capacity can be increased by upgrade cards that have a Force capacity. ** During the End Phase, each ship with a Force capacity recovers only one regardless of the number of recurring charge symbols that appear on its upgrade cards. ** If an upgrade card instructs the ship to spend , those are spent from the ship card. * When an effect instructs a ship to recover a charge, an inactive charge on that ship (ship or upgrade card) is flipped to its active side. A card cannot recover a charge if all of its charges are on their active side. * When an effect instructs a ship to lose a charge, a charge assigned to the relevant card is flipped to the inactive side. * When a ship spends a charge, that charge is flipped to its inactive side. A ship cannot spend a charge for an effect if all of its charges that are available for that effect are already inactive. * Ship charges are charges on ship cards and upgrade charges are charges on upgrade cards. * The associated with charge limits that have the recurring charge symbol are called recurring charges. Alternatively associated with charge limits that do not have the recurring charge symbol are called non-recurring charges.